When the Bat Met the Cat
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: It's Halloween, and Batman is hot on the trail of one of Gotham's notorious villains. However, when he receives help from one of the most unlikely sources, will he be able to come away from the situation without any attachments? The Batman oneshot. BatmanxCatwoman oneshot.


Halloween. A time for costumes and candy, a chance for children to be someone they weren't and for adults to be children for one night.

"I detest Halloween," a voice said from the shadows.

Orange goggles peered out of the darkness, looking out upon the scene below with disgust.

"You're not the only one," a second voice told the first.

She would recognize that handsome voice anywhere.

She smiled.

"Really? And what makes you dislike the holiday so much?" she asked.

"People dress up as someone they're not in order to get an eventual toothache and sugar rush,"

A purr emanated from deep within her throat, intrigued by this shadowy figure like she always was.

"Does this mean the big, bad Bat doesn't have a sweet tooth?" she asked, smiling a cheshire grin in the night.

The noises of the night filled the air and the silence that settled between the two of them.

"Twix," he suddenly said, breaking the quiet.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, confused at her companion's sudden declaration.

"I like Twix. What about you? Any secret sweet favorites you have?"

She was caught off guard. I mean, he never actually asked her anything about herself.

"Three Musketeers and Milky Way," she told him after a moment.

"I like the midnight ones,"

"I shouldn't be surprised," she scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the woman.

"You're Batman for Pete's sake. It makes sense that you would like candy that's labeled 'midnight',"

He thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose it does,"

"so handsome, gonna drag me off to prison, or did come here just to exchange favorite chocolates?" she asked him, putting a hand on her hip.

"No and no. I'm looking for Penguin,"

"Meoow! You hurt my feelings Batsy!" she said teasingly.

He glared at her, his mask slots thinning drastically.

"I haven't seen the bird freak if that's what your wondering,"

He didn't have to confirm. She seemed to understand what he was thinking.

"You know, I have nothing to do tonight. Want some help tracking down your feathery fiend?" she asked, approaching the man and leaving the comfort of her shadow to do so.

Batman nodded once, his silence confirming his acceptance of her help even more than saying "yes" would have.

"Where do we start handsome?" she questioned, a smile spreading across her face.

"Follow me," was all he said.

And it was all she needed to know.

They leapt from building to building, their synch so perfect that is seemed as if they were two separate parts of one machine.

They searched through the city, pulling off physical feats that most people would have deemed impossible. But they weren't impossible. At least, not anymore.

She was about to leap to the next rooftop, but was stopped by a strong arm around her waist, pulling her back into the shadows of the building she had been on a second ago.

"What's the matter handsome? Cant keep up?" she teased.

His eyes narrowed, sending a chill down the woman's spine.

A chill she found to be an absolute thrill.

"Look," he said just above a whisper, pointing in the direction that she had been heading in only a moment prior.

She saw it almost immediately.

"Smoke?" she asked. "I'm not sure how that helps us," she admitted.

"Penguin recently broke into a very secure vault using old and retired equipment. Equipment only found in an industrial plant. That smoke just happens to be coming from an industrial plant,"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I fail to see the connection," she admitted.

"That plant was shut down over two years ago,"

"Ah," she said, understanding the entire picture.

"Let's go," he told her, finally let go of her waist.

She smirked as she watched him fly through the air, only a step behind him.

They arrived at their destination, not making a sound as they landed on the roof of the main office building of the plant. The skylight looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the place had shut down, but a little dirt was no reason to give up and go home.

He was able to clean enough of the gunk off the glass surface, giving them a good view of the scene below.

Bags of money and jewels littered the floor, as did many priceless artifacts in the shape of penguins.

"What is his obsession with those birds?" Catwoman asked, squeamish at the thought of the short man who stole the items.

"What's your obsession with cats?" Batman asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Only if you tell me what your attraction is to bats, handsome," she countered.

"Touché," he replied simply.

"So what's your plan for getting down there?" she asked, looking to the Bat beside her.

He didn't look in her direction, but she could easily see the smirk on his face.

"This is the life girls! And the best part is that this place has no bat population!" Penguin said, pleasantly lounging on a large, plush chair.

His two female 'bodyguards', stood by, staying alert for any intruders.

"Better fire your exterminator," a voice said from out of no where.

Suddenly, the sight of a caped man jumped to the ground, right in front of the contented criminal.

"What? No!" he yelled, pulling out an umbrella from beside his chair and flipping a switch on the handle. Instantly a rotating blade shredded the top of umbrella, Penguin attacking his enemy at full force.

"Attack my pretties!" the little man ordered, the two women clad in red sprinting forward to follow the command of their leader.

"Sorry ladies. He's mine!" another voice exclaimed proudly, a second figure leaping from above.

Catwoman hissed at the two as she landed, scratching towards them with her clawed gloves.

They quickly jumped out of the way, Catwoman pursuing after them.

Batman continued to battle his foe, determination in his eyes. Rage was written over all of Penguins features as he attacked relentlessly and recklessly.

That would be his downfall.

Batman quickly swung his leg beneath the legs of his much smaller opponent, bringing him down as he landed a swift punch to his jaw, knocking him out cold.

"What took you so long?" Catwoman asked, leaning against a wall and twirling her whip between her fingers.

"Are you saying your's were too easy? Perhaps I'll give you the head villain next time"

"Next time? Does that mean you actually want to team up again?" she asked teasingly, approaching the Bat from her spot.

"You're assistance is appreciated," he replied, taking a step closer to her.

"If that's all the thanks I'm gonna get, then I'll take it handsome," she said pleasantly.

The sirens from police cars were heard, beginning to get louder as they got closer.

"That's my cue," she said, leaping up a set of stairs and towards the ceiling.

Batman watched her leave.

Catwoman observed the police as they cuffed the thieves and retrieved the stolen items, putting everything into the cars at the scene.

She sighed, wishing that she wasn't alone right now. She turned, preparing to swing through the city once again, when a familiar figure off to her left caught her eye.

"Working late Batsy?" she asked, strolling towards him.

"What do you mean. The night's still young," he told her, his familiar scowl turning upwards in the faintest way.

"Now that your feather caper is all wrapped up, what is it that you do?"

"Wanna ride?" he asked her instead, avoiding her question.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she teased.

The silence he gave her was the only answer that she needed.

"Offer accepted. Handsome,"

Wanted to do a Halloween story for today, so enjoy a "The Batman" BatmanXCatwoman one shot. I honestly don't ship any other version of these two. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, then watch "The Batman". You won't be sorry you did! This was set after the episode ragdolls to riches.

Enjoy!

WOBE.


End file.
